


Me Rindo

by InazumaQueen (EctoYasai)



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Disfrutad!, El primer fanfic que escribo en mucho tiempo, Iré añadiendo Tags de Relaciones y personajes a medida que avance el fanfic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoYasai/pseuds/InazumaQueen
Summary: Ryuuji Midorikawa ve resuelta su vida con la oferta de empleo como secretario de una enorme empresa de Informatica. ¿La única pega? Que su jefe resulta ser el chico que le robó el corazón. / Universo alterno que sólo tiene en cuenta Inazuma Eleven, la primera serie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno allá va el primer fanfic que escribo en mucho tiempo. Espero poder actualizarlo seguido, y que llegué a tener muchos capítulos (y a terminarlo, que es lo importante).  
> Tengo muchas ideas para este fanfic y con suerte conseguiré encajarlas todas.   
> ¡Por favor disfrutad!

Ryuuji Midorikawa, de 24 años. Hacía ya años que el joven huérfano había abandonado su antiguo hogar el Orfanato Sun Garden. A diferencia de los clichés de película, Midorikawa había sido muy feliz allí. Conoció a muchas personas importantes en su vida, y aprendió mucho de los adultos y otros huérfanos.  
¿Que si fue adoptado?  
Bueno... No exactamente. Pero no pasaba nada, porque el Sun Garden le proporcionó un piso que acabó pagando él mismo al encontrar un buen trabajo.  
Ryuuji se había licenciado en empresariales con más de una cara conocida en su vida.  
¿Kiyama Hiroto?  
Oh... No. A Kiyama no volvió a verlo después de que el dueño del Orfanato Sun Garden lo adoptase. Parece que le pilló cariño al joven que se parecía tanto a su otro hijo.  
Si bien es cierto que Kiyama fue una persona muy importante en la vida de Ryuuji, todo eso se remontaba al pasado. Un simple enamoramiento de niñez y eso es todo. Una tontería pasajera. Algo que en su vida de adulto no debía afectarle en absoluto...  
O eso es lo que él pensaba.  
Ryuuji trabajaba como secretario de una pequeña empresa por la que ganaba una miseria, lo mínimo como para compartir piso con un antiguo compañero del Orfanato.  
Por supuesto, el joven aspiraba a algo mejor, pero asumía que con veintipocos años y un trabajo estable debía sentirse incluso orgulloso.  
Fue un día saliendo de ahí que encontró un email en su correo. Uno que le avisaba de unas entrevistas para la famosísima empresa de Informática, Kira Company. Al parecer requerían textualmente "una secretaria con experiencia y buen trato profesional para un puesto fijo bien remunerado". No le faltó tiempo para pedirse un día libre.

Y así es como había llegado a ese... Sitio.  
Estaba incómodo, no podía negarlo. Y es que cuando llegó a la entrevista, en la sala de espera todas las miradas de mujeres guapísimas se posaron en él. Él. Un hombre. Presentándose para el puesto de secretaria.  
Ojalá la tierra lo tragase.  
Estaba sentado, recto como un palo y fingiendo leer un mensaje. Ignorando comentarios de una de las jóvenes muchachas a otra. Comentarios como _"¿Y este pavo?"_ y respuestas del tipo _"¿Crees que de verdad se considera apto para el puesto?"_  
Se colocó un poco el cabello y la risa de las chavalas lo terminó de desmotivar del todo.  
Ryuuji se levantó del asiento en silencio, dispuesto para marcharse cuando una mujer mayor salió de la sala de entrevistas hecha una furia.  
\- **¡PUEDE IRSE USTED AL INFIERNO! ¿CÓMO QUE SOY DEMASIADO MAYOR?  
** \- **Señora... ¡Ah! S-Señorita por favor...** -Una chica la siguió, disculpándose. - **E-El jefe no pretendía... Aah...  
** No pudo seguir porque la mujer con aire presuntuoso se marchó, dando portazos. Ryuuji se quedó ahí, quieto como si su vida dependiese de ello, y quizás con esa mujer extraña lo hacía.  
- **¡Ah! ¿Señor Midorikawa?** -La muchacha se percató de su presencia. - **Por favor, adelante...  
** \- **¿Eh? Ah... Eh...**  
Sus balbuceos provocaron más risas aún en las dos cotorras de antes, así que pasó a la sala tan rápido como pudo para evitar seguir oyéndolas.

En la sala encontró una silla vuelta de forma que no podía ver quien era el que iba a entrevistarle. La chica se colocó a la derecha del entrevistador.  
\- **Por favor, Señor Midorikawa, tome asiento.** -Le sonrió.  
- **Gracias...** -El joven tras hacer una pequeña reverencia, tomó su curriculum y lo colocó sobre la mesa. - **Mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji, tengo 24 años y 5 de ellos con experiencia en el tema de secretaría para una pequeña empresa. Aquí tiene todos los contratos de estos últimos años, además de los est-  
** La silla se giró. Y sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Si no estaba nervioso por la entrevista, definitivamente lo estaba ahora.  
\- **Hey. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.** -La sonrisa de Kiyama Hiroto era tan brillante como hace años. El rostro de Midorikawa no tardó en volverse rojo como un tomate. - **Te ves bien, Ryuuji.  
** - **K-Kiya... Digo... Hiroto... Digo... S-Señor.**  
Una carcajada escapó los labios de Hiroto.  
\- **Fumiko. ¿Nos dejas a solas?**  
\- **Si, señor.** -La chica le levantó los pulgares a Midorikawa y salió en silencio.  
\- **Hiroto yo...**  
\- **Eh, tranquilo. Fui yo el que te envió el correo. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos así que dime... ¿Cómo te ha ido?**  
\- **Oh... Um... Bueno...**  
Iba a ser una entrevista muy larga.

Midorikawa llegó a su casa reventado. Nada más abrir, dio un salto para evitar pisar una caja de pizza, con pizza aún dentro. Pasó de largo del salón en el que su compañero de piso miraba la tele embobado. Todo recto a la derecha, su diminuta habitación. La única sala limpia de todo el piso.  
\- **Eeeeh. Pistachooo.** -Ignoró la llamada de su compañero. - **¿Qué tal la entrevista? ¿Te han cogido?**  
\- **Uuuuuuugh.** -Se quejó contra un cojín.  
\- **¿Eso es un nooooo?** -El chico de cabello rojo se colocó contra el marco de la puerta, tirando la ceniza del cigarro que se estaba fumando en una lata vacía de cerveza.  
\- **Me han cogido...** -Murmuró, apretando la cara contra el mismo cojín en el que había gruñido.  
- **¡Eso es bueno! ¿No es esa empresa donde pagan hasta por respirar? ¡Felicidades, tío!**  
\- **No. No es bueno, Nagumo.** -Frunció el ceño. - **Deja de fumar en el piso.**  
- **Eh, eh. Te me relajas.** -Soltó. - **¿Qué? ¿Te ha venido la regla o qué?**  
Midorikawa se levantó tranquilamente y cerró la puerta de un portazo contra la cara de su compañero de piso, para volver a tirarse contra su cama.  
\- **Uuuuuuuuugh.**  
- **OYE. ¡TE VAS A PREPARAR LA CENA TÚ CON EL CULO, GILIPOLLAS!**  
Cerró los ojos. Tenía que disculparse con Haruya por eso pero... ¿Trabajar ahí realmente era bueno? Trabajar con Hiroto. Y encima por enchufes.  
Que eso de trabajar de enchufe le daba igual. Después de todo trabajaba en su actual empresa gracias a un conocido de Haruya. Vale, eso estaba muy bien. Ya se sabe lo que dicen aquí en la tierra, que a caballo regalado no le mires el diente.  
Pero el enchufe era Hiroto.  
Iba a ser el secretario de Hiroto. DE. HIROTO.  
Era... Era como un sueño para su yo de catorce años, y como una pesadilla para su yo adulto.  
¿Que por qué?  
- **...No lo se...** -Murmuró para si mismo.  
Quizás por esa estúpida brillante sonrisa... Quizás por esos ojos jades que jamás conseguía adivinar que pensaban... Quizás por esas mariposas que le provocaban ambas cosas... Quizás por todos esos sentimientos que estaban volviendo sólo con ver el rostro del que fue el amor de su vida...  
Quizás... Por la forma en la que le rompió el corazón.  
- **¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que llamarle!**  
No, no se refería a Hiroto. Si no al único con el que podía contar en ocasiones como estas. Ese tipo que siempre le intentaba buscar ligue cuando salían de copas.  
Al que consideraba su consejero emocional.  
Era hora de llamar a la Diosa del Amor.


End file.
